


Voltron Series Finale

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien cow makes cow babies with Earth cow, Cow Yuri, F/F, Gay Cows, Happily Ever After, farmer lance, this is the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The most important romantic hookup of the whole show.





	Voltron Series Finale

In the end, the war was over and the world was saved. Then Kaltenecker fell in love with a random cow and they got married.

"Guess this means I'm a cow farmer now," quipped Lance.


End file.
